Mad Possession
by Black-Kat-77
Summary: Tokyo Japan has a serial killer, a cannibal woman who's commited several crimes and forever gotten away with it...thing is, what's her motives? What caused her to kill? Why does she only interract with one cop woman?...Most importantly...What's her story? A/N Warning it's rated M for a HUGE reason! Read at your own risk!


**Ahem...now this...will be strange but fun hopefully...WARNING!**_** this entire series will have cursing, blood, gore,cannibalism, rape, sexual themes, homosexuality and some crazy shitty things like illegal expirimentation**_**. Ya don't like it! Ya don't read it! Simple as that...Okay here we go!**

**XxX**

**Mad Possesion**

**Chapter I**

**Story Teller**

**XxX**

In the city of Tokyo there are alleys where gangs and thugs hang around, but on one particular alley was a woman one day...she wore a torn white dress and baggy white jeans. She walked on white sneakers that made no sound when she walked, her waist long black hair was lose and her bang only covered her right eye as her lips held onto eachother. The woman grasped a used up cleaver which resembled a small hatchet and looked at her cornered prey...silence crept as she let out a toothy grin and began to drool.

"W-who are you? What do you want with me?!", her prey, a man, asked with fear clear in his voice, "You don't happen to have seen a raper around here have ya? Because I have very good guess myself", the woman said still wearing her lunatic, toothy grin. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!", the man yelled backing away from the woman, "You don't know? Tch!", she said swinging the hatchet around and stared at the man carelessly.

"S-so what if I raped all those girls? They're fine aren't they?!", the man shrieked as the woman sighed in irritation, "Fine he says...ya know you just gave them aids...you traumatized all those girls...you killed their virginity and no less empragnated young teens!", the woman yelled raising her hatchet up in the air as her grin disappeared and cut down on the man's chest, spilling tons of blood. The air was filled with the painful screams of the man as another swing of the hatchet cut down on his throat, only making gurgle noises come out of the man's lips.

As the woman swung her hatchet on the man once more, a quick sensation ran through her and a strange hunger eminated in her as she cut the man's corpse with force to open his chest up. After reaching inside the corpse, the woman pulled out a still beating heart, eyeing it carefully she licked her lips and pulled the heart closer to her lips. Biting down on the bloody organ, the woman savoured the flowing red liquid and chewed on the heart, displaying an act of cannibalism to a witness of her kill the woman ate and finished with a sigh. The trembling witness stared for a second as the killer stared ahead and brought her gaze to the witness, the cannibal woman smiled a toothy grin and ran away before her witness could call the police department.

Covered in blood, the woman ran ahead for shelter still wearing a psychotic grin...although this story had began on her first kill, there's alot this woman's been through...and her name, is Akumu.

_I really didn't want to kill, or eat that man...but I can't help it. I was born on a religious decade where all believed in god and one small bad deed were to be shunned and even be called a sin, it was the STUPIDEST mistake of my parents...Shokami and Tenshiya..to call their only daughter, Akumu. Shokami holds the word god and Tenshiya holds on angel...Akumu, just change the last letter for an A and you get the word...devil, ridiculous._

_People would always insult my parents and me because of my name...I was small so I didn't know alot, then I started going to school and I was the best punching bag the class could ever have, just where the _fuck _was their religion there hmm? I grew up with all of that shit for years...and to make it worse...my parents took their own lifes when I was on the seven grade...I was barely thirteen years old and they left me to live alone to stand all the shitty insults people gave us...After all, all this started because of my name, I sold our house and decided to move to a small apartment, it worked as long as I didn't say my name and lied about my age, faking my own mother's identity._

_I grew up living alone and sad, after middle school I entered the only high school I could afford for my materials. I worked on a small market place where the manager would only hire young teens, why? who the fuck knows he was a sex maniac! But in my freshmen year I was recognized by some students and hurt me more than back then...My body was covered with scars and bruises, it fucking hurt like a knife stabbing my soul without any ways of recovering. My literature teacher, Nakamoto Sensei, was a kind man and consoled me between breaks._

_I had no friends, that I admit...well only one but I lost her because of a great mistake I caused. How did it happen? Well...it was my junior year, I was stabbed with a sharp object that went deep into me one morning, so I skipped my first period in the restroom trying to bandage the wound. When the bell rang I went to Nakamoto Sensei's class, after all his class was my homeroom class. We spoke of how I just couldn't stand to live...then he mentioned a new student. I laughed in my own pity for a new face to treat me like trash too, the religious decade ended, no one cared about how others were now...but I was still a punching bag to everyone...they never got bored of me. Then she entered the class...the new girl, Shika Kasane, and well...she was an angel, my saviour._

_The way her hazel orbs broke into my brown ones, how her smile warmed the atmosphere in the room, how kind she treated me. I was happy for once, we spoke after school, I learned that she left her home in Korea, came to Japan to start a new life. She didn't have a place to stay and I offered her to stay over in my home, she was glad and moved in after we headed to a dangerous motel where she kept her stuff. I fed her good food after I learned she only ate melon bread which were the cheapest thing to get near the area she was. Though due to me living alone we ended up sharing the bed, we became friends and she always defended me from others in school. All that ended near the end of our senior year..._

_Only several days away from graduation, I was eighteen then and Shika was a year younger than me. We spoke until a boy probably older than me, a complete delinquent, rested a pocket knife on Shika's throat. I never wished for anyone...not even on this day, for anyone to hurt my saviour. Not. One. Fucking. Scratch. Will rest on her skin as long as I live...I fought the boy, even if it killed me, to save her, to protect her. Then I was stabbed in my abdomen and shoulder, Shika with worry took me home and cared for me until the next day...where all my sanity, ran blank._

_She was headed for school asking me if I should really go alone, I assured her and she went ahead, the smile I wore to assure her disappeared the second she closed the door. I walked over to the kitchen...opening drawers until I spotted the very needed object, a cleaver...with the design of looking like a small hatchet, laid infront of me. I took it without second thoughts and hid it in my book bag, and on my way to school I was headed. I arrived nearing my target, the delinquent boy who started this madness of mine...then I simply stabbed him, I didn't kill him but I lost it all. Teachers called an asylum, why? Because of the smile I wore, it was carefree and happy, I lost it all...I lost my mind, Shika saw my act and if stares could kill...I guess I died completely._

_I spent two entire years of torture in that asylum, I was fed bowls of rice, it bored me, then HE came...A man in a coat wearing his usual glasses, he let me escape, why? I was just his subject for the past two years, I was shot with strange chemicals, then by other people's blood, HIV blood, and several deadly cancer blood entered my system...but I never got sick, I was immune to any type of decease in existance, after that I was fed raw meat. It was madness, I was that man's special expirimental guinea pig, then he shot me with his own blood, I never saw him without his syringe, but his blood...it was blue, was he expirimented on before too? I never knew...but every now and then he checked my DNA, my eyes widened when I saw my blood have a purplish colour. But now I'm used to it, I was put into several different rooms, the man threw knives at me once...I guess it was some reflex test, because I evaded them all without thinking twice. _

_Then I was locked up with a man who wished death, I never knew but he was like me...insane. The syringe man threw my hatchet in the room before locking again, I stared at the hatchet with a glare...but nevertheless I took the knive in hand. Then without thinking twice I killed the man...and usually ate his heart. The syringe man looked at me with a gleam of success, and took me back to my white, boring room. The next day was the day he told me one thing with his usual smile, 'escape this asylum and live your life, if you go back to your sane old self or a blood thirsty killer...you choose but escape this place you hear'. And he left, my usual feeder wasn't the woman who curiously gave me the raw meat, but a woman younger than her who I guess must have been the syringe man's plan._

_I escaped with my hatchet and stole wallets stealthily, I bought a white dress and several other clothes like some nice white jeans and tore the dress up to make it look like a shirt. I slept in the sewers where I wouldn't be found and then, my first kill became a known raper. A half year passed when I began to kill and eat their delicious hearts, I became Tokyo's biggest news and the entire city's police department's number one target. Then one day that I escaped the police department, something caught my eye...I saw her. Shika became part of the TPD, 'Tokyo Police Department'._

_Fate or Punishment?_


End file.
